Undercover
by jackiesobsession
Summary: Regina Mills'd got an undercover mission, with her partner Robin Locksley. Pretending as a couple, they were going to steal a document. " 'Remember, you need to act like a real couple, any problems' 'No, Sir.' They replied together." How would this end? [Modern undercover agent AU / Rated M for smut]
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a modern undercover-agent AU. One shot in multiple chapters. Tell me your thoughts after reading it:) Lots of love! xx**_

* * *

She'd got a mission, an _undercover_ mission.

Agent Herman told her, "Agent Mills, you're going to work undercover. You need to go near the rich merchant – Leopold Blanchard. Steal a document from him. He's going to hold a party in his residence located in Canada. We've got you a fake identity.

"And you're going to attend the party –" She nodded.

"- with your partner." She frowned. "Sir, I believe I can do this on my own, I don't need a partner." She protested quickly.

"Agent Mills, of course I know your capacity. But we also know that it is not suitable, nor safe, to let a female agent doing this mission alone, let alone the target is Blanchard. Besides, the identities we've got for you two are a couple." Regina took a breath through her nose slowly, but she didn't say anymore thing, she nodded and said, "Yes, Sir."

— — — — — —

Two days after the first meeting, Regina knocked on the same door and walked inside. Agent Herman was sitting behind his desk; and there was another man standing in front of it. They were both looking at her now.

"Agent Mills, I want you to meet Agent Locksley. He'll be your partner in the coming mission." Regina walked towards him and he offered her his hand, she shook it. "Nice to meet you, Agent Mills."

"Nice to meet you" She replied, holding a small and fake smile on her lips.

Agent Herman handed them each a folder, "Here's the information of both of your identities.

"You're going to be Mr. and Mrs. Woods. Agent Mills, you're Rosalina Page-Woods, wife of Reynaldo Woods. You've been married for three years now. Reynaldo Woods runs an exporting company.

"What you need to do is simply insert this USB to his personal computer in his study. The programme inside will run automatically. Everything about your identities are included in the folders.

"Remember, you need to act like a real couple, any problems?"

"No, Sir." They replied together. Agent Herman nodded and told them good luck.

They walked out the door, Robin said, "So, nice to meet you, Agent Mills."

"You said that already, Agent Locksley." Regina gave him a small polite smile.

"Well, yes. You can just call me Robin."

"Well, Agent Robin, I've something else to do, it's still working time, after all." She didn't give him a chance to answer, just nodded once and then walked pass him

When she was next to him, Regina took a breath in and smelled the scent like forest.

— — — — — —

They saw each other a few days later – before their flight to Canada. There're many advantages of being loaded, one of them was the luxury lifestyle.

Just now, Regina was sitting in the first-class seat on the airplane, being served by polite flight attendants. They were the only two in this cabin, sitting opposite to each other.

Her partner was staring at her, with a smile on his face, "Rosalina, what do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"No, _dear_. Stop worrying about your weight, I've told you a million times that it isn't necessary."

He told her, in a tone like she was really his "dear", like he really did tell her a million times.

Regina's lips parted, she wanted to tell him shut up, but, well, he's doing it right. They are pretending as a couple.

Robin looked at the flight attendant who was walking near them with the menu in her hands. She smiled and handed the menu to him, after that, she looked at Regina and said, "Your _husband_ is right, Mrs. Woods."

Regina showed a slight smile, and then Robin told her he would choose the dishes for her. She nodded.

 _Lovely couple. Sweet, caring husband._

The flight attendant left after Robin told her their order. Regina was staring out the window, and Robin was staring at her. _Again_. 'Make yourself busy, other than just locking your gaze at me." She turned her head a bit and raised an eyebrow. She frowned as she saw his smirk on his lips.

Just a flight, it's only the beginning, Regina Mills had already found Robin Locksley extremely annoying, and this made her rolled her eyes for a thousand times. _Inside her mind_. She didn't talk much, not that she wasn't a professional agent, it's just, she couldn't really pretend as his lovely wife. Looking at his face, always with a silly smile or a smirk. She only wanted to give him a punch on his nose.

Their meals arrived a while later. Robin ordered beef fillet for both of as the main course. He also ordered wine, _Saint-Émilion_ _._ Regina leaned forward and said, "I don't daytime drink."

He replied, "No, Rosa, you've to try this wine, it's nice." _Rosa._ Regina couldn't help but smiled a little.

She picked up her wine glass, sipped the wine.

— — — — — —

They didn't talk much during the fight. Well, Robin did try to make her talk more, but Regina could always end up a topic. But he was not given up.

Anyways, he spent his time on staring at her. Regina stopped asking him not to stare at her. It didn't sound like something would be done between a sweet and lovely couple. She instead kept staring out the window. Looking at the view. Losing herself in the white cloud and blue sky, they're actually too bright for her eyes to stare for a long time. And she got tired. Regina just closed her eyes, she didn't even notice she did. But she just fell asleep.

It's not something she should do, not anything she would allow herself to do, when she was on duty.

But she was pulled into sleep.

She was woken up by Robin. She was still half asleep when she heard "Rosa, Rosa." But, that's not what woke her up. Robin leaned to her ear and somehow whispered to her, " _Regina_ …"

Regina opened her eyes slowly, looked confused, she then took a deep breath, finally understand where she was. Robin smiled to her, told her that the airplane was going to land.

They'd arrived in Canada. As _Mr._ and _Mrs. Woods._

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Thoughts? Leave me a short review :)**_

 _ **-Jackie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites and follow! I'm soooo happy to know that you guys like the idea haha:) I really didn't expect this! So, here's Ch.2!**_

* * *

They straightly went to the hotel booked for them. The plan was to stay at Canada for less than a day. They would leave the country right after they got what they want.

Regina got dressed and did the makeup. She wore a _little black dress_. It showed her curve, her bare shoulders, and her legs. It was probably prepared somebody she did or didn't know. Her high heels matched with the scarlet clutch. Regina looked at the full length mirror, made sure everything was nice. Walking out from the bathroom, she found Robin had also been changed into a dark blue tux. She could tell he took a sharp breath in, when he saw her out the door.

"What?" Regina looked straight into his eyes. He'd got a pair of beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

"You look stunning. I'm worried that my wife would be stolen away tonight."

 _He is telling jokes, isn_ _'_ _t he?_ She asked herself. Regina raised an eyebrow, but her lips curved into a slight smile.

— — — — — —

The car left them in front of Blanchard's residence. There were some guards standing at the door - checking the guests' invitation cards and their belongings. Regina knew this would happen, so she didn't put the USB into her clutch. She put it somewhere else.

Before going inside, they showed their invitation card, which was also provided by their talented colleagues, they didn't even know if it was a fake or not.

Robin put his hand on her back, as they kept walking inside, his hand went a bit lower, to the small of her back. Regina managed to keep smiling while putting her hand on top of his, stopped his not-so-gentleman action. But his hand still seemed to go down, so Regina pricked her long fingernails into his palm. He took a sharp breath, not for anything happy this time.

"Put your hand any lower and then I'll prick your palm with a _knife_." She was smiling, and she was whispering to his ears, others might think they're talking something sweet.

"Okay." He didn't put his hand any lower, instead, he put it on her left waist and he pulled her to him. Regina's hand moved to his again, and pricked her fingernails into his palm again, this time with much more force. He took a much sharper breath.

"Rey, I'm thirsty, can you please get a drink for me? I'll wait you in the corner." Regina looked up and said, with a soft smile on her lips, but he could feel that. He could feel that she wasn't joking.

So he let her go, nodded and started walking to the tables.

Regina stood in the corner and observed the people around the room. Before Robin returned, Regina noticed that their target was walking towards her. He seemed like a nice, generous man, but everyone knew that's only a fake. Everyone knew what an asshole he was.

"Mr. Blanchard, what a nice party. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming, the pleasure's all mine. Did you come alone? You should meet new friends. Perhaps we could have a drink." This was exactly how he got a name as "asshole".

"Sorry, Mr. Blanchard, I've got a drink for my wife." Robin stepped into their conversation, standing between Regina and the fat old man.

Robin handed Regina her wine, and then offered Blanchard his hand, "Reynaldo Woods, so very glad to finally meet you, Mr. Blanchard."

The old man smiled and shook his hand, "Welcome, Mr. Woods. Enjoy your time with your beautiful wife."

— — — — — —

They spent their time on chatting with other guests. Everyone didn't know them, but they still chatted with them. Robin and Regina told them the well-written stories of their fake identities. Robin even started talking about football with a middle-aged British man, while Regina was laughing at his wife's not-funny-at-all jokes.

They drink a little more wine before they started doing the most important part of their mission. They made sure Blanchard was chatting with his guests downstairs, and then they went upstairs, approaching to his study. Regina pretended as tipsy, she walked in a dizzy way, head leaning against Robin's chest. They didn't talk, she could hear his heartbeat clearly, and this breath was on the top of her head.

They entered the study successfully. He then wanted to walk towards the dark wooden desk where the computer was put on, but Regina put a hand on his chest to stop him. She leaned to his ear, started kissing his earlobe and whispered to him at the same time, "There are 3 CCTV in this room."

 _Good job, Agent Mills_ , he would say this out loud, if they weren't under this condition.

Robin's hands were on her back, she could feel the warmth through the fabric. They started moving together, walking to the wooden desk, Robin's hands were now on her hips, and he was planting kisses on her neck. His kisses made her shiver, her breath was getting heavier.

They're close to their target… Just two more steps…

And then the door was opened. Both of them stopped and looked up. Blanchard was holding a knowing smile on his old face.

The room was quite, Robin could hear her own heart beat, with her heavy breath, and Robin's. Her heart was pounding so heavy and so fast that it felt like it was going to pound out.

Their position made the whole thing more awkward. Her back was leaning against the edge of the desk, elbows around his neck. He was holding her in his arms, palms on her hips.

 _God_ _…_ _no, we_ _'_ _re just going undercover_ , Regina told herself, calmed herself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Woods, nice to meet you again. Sorry for interrupting your precious moment, I was informed that somebody broke in here. But well, now I know it's nothing related to crime. Well, actually, you can just ask for a guest room." She was glad that there were roses on her cheeks – thanked to the wine, and probably the high temperature, and probably a little bit of it was because of Robin's hands and kisses.

She was still breathing heavily, her lips parted, Robin could feel her breath on his neck.

"We're finding one, just accidentally came in here." "I see. Mrs. Woods seems dizzy, why don't you stay here tonight? Well, in fact, you should stay here for a few days! My men will go and get your suitcases.

Robin thought for a second, and then he nodded

 _After all, their mission had not been done, yet._

"Thank you, Mr. Blanchard." "Call me Leopold, my friend."

Blanchard got them out of his study as quickly as he could. He led them to a guest room - a nice room - with a king-size double bed, a wooden wardrobe, a dressing table and also a bathroom.

Before Blanchard left the room, he told them, "Again, sorry for my earlier interruption. Enjoy your night! I'll let my men leave your suitcases outside the room, I know you don't want to be bothered." His words made Regina wanted to punch him hard, like _real_ hard.

They were alone, in this bedroom, and they were going to sleep in the same bed – there wasn't even a couch.

"We can't do that tonight." Robin said, lowering his voice. Regina agreed, she nodded, "We have to stay here." She found robes and towels in the wardrobe – they don't even have pajamas in their suitcases, of course, they didn't expect to have this sleep-over-thing.

Regina went to take a shower first, and then when she was finished, Robin went in the bathroom. Regina sat on the bed, wiping dry her dripping wet hair. She started thinking about their mission, and then her gaze went down to the bed she was sitting on.

How could she sleep in the bed with a man she didn't know at all? She didn't truly trust him.

Therefore, when they're finally going to sleep, Regina put a pillow and a few towels in the middle on the bed, separated them. "Don't you dare cross this line when we're sleeping, I'll make you leave this room without _all parts_ of your body you now have."

Robin raised his eyebrows, took a breath slowly through his nose and then replied sincerely, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? They slept together lol_**

 ** _I'm having finals next week... So, I'll update later._**

 ** _I promise I'll update as soon as I can! Love you all!_**

 ** _\- Jackie_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry this takes so long! I'd been working on it since my finals were over. I'd written more words in this chapter ,hope you enjoy it! The story is going to end soon. Maybe one or two chapters more. This chapter contains smut content, skip it if you don't want to read it. It's my first smut story lol, forgive me if it sucks...**_

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Her eyes were closed, but she couldn't sleep. One of the most important rules of going undercover – never really fall asleep under an unknown situation. Well, she did fallen asleep on their flight to Canada. But back then she was only with her partner. And now, she was sleeping in the same bed with him, in a house of a man who was well-known of dirty criminal secrets.

Regina turned to face the man lying next to her, he was facing her too. She could therefore watch his face in close. Although his eyes were closed, Regina could recall his blue eyes inside her mind. His breath was calm, she could feel every of his even and warm breath. They were still close, although there were towels and pillow between them.

She tried to recall his smile, the one he always carried on his face. Wrinkles on the skin around his eyes. Dimples. He seemed nice when he was smiling like that. But at the same time, Regina didn't find him professional when he did that. In other words, Regina Mills didn't think he was a professional agent, like _at all_.

She just hoped they would complete their mission. They had to find a chance to sneak into Leopold Blanchard's study, most importantly, without being caught by him and his guards.

Switched the position her head was placed, she lowered her eyes and stared at the blankets.

"What're you thinking?"

 _He hasn't slept yet_ , she rolled her eyes silently. Was that her illusion? She felt the vibration of his vocal cords vibrating when he talked.

"Why are you still awake?" She responded by asking him question. "That's the same question I'm asking you. You should get some sleep, take a rest."

She wanted to sleep. God knew how much she wanted that. "Do you need me to sing you a lullaby?" Regina rolled her eyes at his words, _how old is he_? _And how old does he think I am?_

"Okay, maybe not that, but I'm serious, do you have any sleeping habits?" "Like, no talking during sleeping?" She answered sharply. _Thank God he shuts his mouth up, finally_ , she sighed.

Maybe after a few minutes later, Regina couldn't say how long, but she was still awake, Robin started talking again.

"Love, you really should get some sleep." Frowning at the word he used - ' _love'_ , Regina remained silent for a few seconds, and eventually she replied him.

"Maybe I'd had fallen asleep if you weren't keeping talking." "Oh, but you haven't. I can feel that."

"What?" "I can feel if you'd fallen asleep, and I'd stop talking." "Okay," She took a deep breath; this man was literally testing her patience, "that's nonsense! Why… why am I still arguing with you?"

Regina let out a sigh. Robin Locksley was an extremely annoying man.

The next time she opened her eyes was because of the warmth she felt on her skin, the slight and warm breath in her ear, and the scent. Regina looked up, her head nearly hit on Robin's chin. He's still sleeping. One of his arms was under the crook of her neck. The pillow was still there, and bodies didn't really touch; only their heads were against each other.

She sat up after a few seconds.

That's what he saw when he first opened his eyes that morning. His vision was still fuzzy because of sleep. He saw her sitting on the bed, disheveled, and the robe she had been wearing was now loosened. Parts of her shoulder and collar bone were exposed to the air. He didn't dare to move for a bit, worried that it would destroy this beautiful scene. She stood on the floor with bare feet and walked to the washroom.

Robin turned to look at the place she was lying. He could still feel the warmth of her neck against his arm.

— — — — — —

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Blanchard greeted them when they went down to the dining hall.

"Yes, we did. Thank you again." Robin's right hand was on Regina's waist.

"Great! Please take a seat, enjoy the breakfast."

During the breakfast, Blanchard offered to show them around, Robin and Regina had no choice but to agree. They first went to the swimming pool side. They chatted with glasses of Champaign in hands. "You can come here and enjoy your time here, if you want." He told them.

When Leopold led the way to leave there, Robin turned to Regina and said with a real grin on his face, "Love, Mr. Blanchard's idea is great. We really should try that!" It only got him a glance of despising from her. "Dream on." She lowered her voice as sipping the Champaign.

Leopold continued to show them other parts of the house. Regina couldn't believe she literally spent a whole day on this kind of activity. Yet the owner said he hadn't got enough time to show them every part of it to them.

She was relieved when she finally lay on the bed. She was not feeling well since she was taking a shower. Closed her eyes, Regina's mind flowed to the last sentence Leopold told them, _"I hope the problem between you two would be solved."_

 _What_ _ **problem**_ _?_ They didn't have the chance to even respond to that as he left quickly. Was that because their pretending skills were so lame? Regina took a breath through her nose slowly, she felt really dizzy.

They had Champaign all day long, and when they're having dinner, Regina had more wine.

— — — — — —

When Robin got out of the bathroom, Regina was still lying in the same spot. He went to kneel by the bedside and put his hand on her arm. "You alright? Your face is all red." Regina opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I don't know. I am dizzy." _And hot,_ she sighed.

He helped her to lay on the bed with a better position. He lay down with his upper back against the bed board so that he could place her head on his chest. Robin could feel her high body temperature by that.

"Are you sick? Fever?"

Regina shook her head. She could feel a heat flow inside her body, inside her belly. "It's hot here. Can't you feel it?" "Hot? Not really. I think you're sick."

She sighed, "I'm not sick! You idiot!" She was impressed by herself that she could still manage to roll her eyes and call him 'idiot' now.

Robin raised his eyebrows and think for a moment, "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe? I don't know. Maybe I am…"

Regina's hands went to the girdle of her robe and pulled it.

"W-what are you doing?" "I feel hot."

"Ugh… okay. Then maybe you cover the blanket?"

"Oh, shut up, what's the point if I take off the robe and then cover the blanket?" She snapped back, although her voice was not as mean as usual.

If he wasn't sure whether she was drunk or not before, he was now.

She was lying next to him only in her matching pair of bra and panties, it made Robin take a deep breath uncomfortably. Their bodies weren't touching, but he knew how much he was affected by her. He decided to be alone inside the bathroom.

Her hands grabbed his robe's girdle and wanted to pull it before he left the bed. He put his hands on hers, "No, don't start something cannot be stopped."

Regina pulled back her hands and smiled to him, "Maybe I don't want to stop it. What about you?"

"No…" Her hand went under his robe and touched his boxer. She could fell his half hard member under it. "I think your body says different."

Robin took a breath slowly and then replied her, "You are wicked…" "No. I'm evil." She told him in a serious tone, but it bothered neither of them.

"We shouldn't do this." His voice was deep.

"Why not, husband?"

 _Husband_.

"I hope you wouldn't regret this." He murmured, like a whisper to himself.

She giggled to him, like a child, he'd never heard her do that. He turned to put his palms on the bed sheet to hold her in the same spot.

Before lowering his head to kiss her, Robin stilled there and looked straightly into her eyes, he needs to ask again, he felt like he need to. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," She said, "I'd most probably regret this tomorrow. But who cares? I don't." Hands sliding to her back, he leaned down and planted kisses on her skin. He kissed her lips first, he licked her lips first, then she opened her month for him, he could taste the wine she drank in that remained inside her mouth. They kissed with tongues. And then his tongue went to her palate, this made Regina moaned out.

Regina put her hands on his back, when Robin started planting kisses on her neck, her fingers couldn't help but scratched the soft fabric.

Robin took off the rope when he noticed she started pulling it. He left his head high, exposed his neck, Regina sat up a little bit to kiss his jaw.

He pushed her back on the bed sheet a few seconds later. Her hands were put on his back, and now their skins were against each other's. Robin put his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her throat, which made her moan louder than before. Regina's hands slipped to his boxer. She touched his now hard member through his boxer.

He groaned between kisses. Their lips met again and Robin pulled down one side of her bra, used his palm to massage her breast. They're both breathing heavily.

He started rubbing her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Her breath became even faster and heavier, her moans became louder. Everything about this woman lying beneath him turned him on. Every sound she produced, every movement of her hands, every part of her body…

Her hand now slipped inside his boxer and held his manhood. She started jerking him, which made him moan out loud.

"Regina…"

"Take it off." She ordered. _Regina Mills is bossy_ , he thought. But he followed that. She sat up and was going to sit between his legs, but before that, he stopped her.

"Lay down, love." He said breathlessly with a husky voice. "And spread your legs."

Regina smiled and held her bottom lip between her lips.

He sat between her legs and put two fingers on both sides of her panties to take it off. She almost moaned as her hot core exposed in the air, in front of this guy. She'd had moaned out if she wasn't biting her lip.

Robin's breathe of caught when he saw her bare sex. He leaned down and put a kiss on her clit and felt her muscle pulled back a little and then the distance between her womanhood and his mouth was closed again. He licked her sex with patience, it was a huge turn on for him – Robin could feel her wetness with his own tongue. He could taste her on the tip of his tongue. He could hear her moans caused by the thing he was doing between her thighs.

 _Great_. He was so hard right now.

He put two of his fingers to her entrance, wetted them with her liquid and then slid them into her. "Hmm…" She moaned out with heavy breaths. Her wall contracted around his fingers. That felt great even they're only his fingers. He wondered how awesome would it be if that was his cock inside her sex instead of his fingers.

He quickened his thrusting a little bit, earned louder and higher-pitched moans and sigh from her.

"Like this?" He looked up at her and asked. She was stunning. Regina nodded as an answer.

He added another finger into her and kept on thrusting. Her wall was so warm and soft around his fingers, it was contracting again.

Robin was going to go faster as to give her an orgasm, but she stopped him. She put her hand on his.

"I don't want to come on your fingers." There were roses on her cheeks. He couldn't find a word to describe how _lovely_ she looked.

Robin climbed up and kissed her lips. His hands went to her breasts and took off her bra. He placed his erection at her wet pussy, used the tip to rob her entrance. They both moaned out loud when he thrust into her.

"Ah…" She let out a sigh and put her arms around his neck, it felt so great. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a chance to go deeper and harder. His hips thrust harder and Regina started moaning so loud that it almost was a scream. She really didn't care who walked outside the room would hear her.

He fucked her so hard that her breasts were bounding forth and back, he couldn't resist and lowered his head to suck one of her nipples. "Hmm, Robin…" This was music to Robin's ears. And it made him suck harder and thrust faster, deeper and harder.

"Ah, Regina!" He moaned between licking, kissing and biting her nipples.

"Faster! And harder!" Here was the _bossy_ but also _sexy_ Regina Mills, moaning and screaming, ordering him to fuck her faster and harder.

He went as she told him. _Harder_. _Faster_.

And then Robin could feel her wall contracted around his cock. She became even tighter, so fucking warm and wet… Regina screamed as she came on his cock. Robin followed her almost immediately - he came inside her with a loud groan on his lips.

They were both breathing heavily and Robin rolled to his back, lying next to her. She closed her eyes and used a hand to rub her eyelids.

He first used _bossy_ to describe her. Then _lovely_. And _sexy_. And now, _adorable_.

 _Great_.

Robin pulled the blanket to cover both of them, with no towels or pillow separating them this night.

"Good night." He murmured to her ears. She's asleep already.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? I'd tried my best... *hide* Leave me a review :p Mwah**_

 _ **\- Jackie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the update ;) Thank you so much for all your support! I really didn't expect that LOL. I'm working on other stories too, follow me if you're interested! Thanks again. I'd like to write more one-shots in the coming future, you can send me prompts if you have any :D Xx**_

* * *

Walking in a street, she felt like she'd forgotten something. It'd been raining for a while, though it'd stopped now, the red brick floor was wet, darker in color. She could smell the rain in the air. Taking a deep breath in, she felt the smell of soil, freshness of grasses and trees – nature.

 _Nature._

The upper part of the building on both sides of the street was covered in mist and fog. She looked at her eye-level. There was a man, standing there, at the end of the street, and looking at her. She couldn't figure out who he was due to the distance between them.

Step by step, she walked towards him. Before she could reach him, the guy turned and walked away from her. She didn't know why, she just ran after him. The street was so long, was it _that_ long?

There's no end of it…

Regina opened her eyes and found herself not in the street anymore. She was breathing heavily, as heavily as like she had run million miles. This was where she really had been, the bedroom, with Robin lying next to her.

That's a dream.

Regina sat up on the bed, the blanket covered her body fell down to her laps. Her breast exposed to the cool air - she was naked. Regina turned and looked at Robin, who was lying on his back, shirtless, and Regina guessed he was also pantless under the blanket. Her mind flew back to the night before. The night she got drunk. The night they did the feel-so-great-but-not-that-great thing which they shouldn't had done.

 _Oh, what a night._

She didn't know if it's all about the wine, but she was definitely going to blame that. And she must had gotten really, really drunk, because the sex felt so good.

It was still dark outside, Regina decided to lay back down and get more sleep. God, she was exhausted.

She dreamt again. This time the sky wasn't grey anymore, instead, it's blue. The air was fresh. But it's not the smell of soil. She was inside a forest. She could hear the birds singing. Regina felt light and free.

The dream didn't really have an ending. Or at least she didn't remember it had one. She woke up again. The first thing she saw was a certain guy holding a smirk on his face. Regina frowned and pulled up the blanket to cover her face. The sliding of the soft fabric against her body made her notice that she was still nude.

 _Why the hell didn't she put on her clothes when she woke up a few hours ago?_

"Do you have some sort of weird habit of peeping others sleeping?" She heard his chuckles.

"Did you sleep well?" She rolled her eyes at his words. This action made her more awake than before. It _hurt_. But then she realized that he couldn't see her facial expression.

"We should get up." He told her softly. Not that he really said that very softly, but his voice was with warmth, Regina couldn't say why she would feel like this.

Regina held the blanket tightly as she sat up and asked, "What will we do today? House tour again?" He could hear that she hated that, he let out a laugh. "No, Blanchard said that there'll be a party held tonight."

"Again?" Regina couldn't help but rolled her eyes, for the second times in this morning. This kind of life wasn't for her. She pulled the blanket from Robin while sliding to the edge of the bed which made Robin had to pull it back. "Hey!"

Regina turned around and looked at him, "Let go of the blanket."

"No."

She pulled it with force and succeeded when Robin finally gave up. She told him _close your eyes_ , and stood on her feet, with the fabric covering her body; only her head, shoulders and hands were shown.

"Honestly? It's not like there's something I hadn't seen last night…" "Then why are you covering yourself with the pillow?"

His hands were then going to remove the pillow, Regina simply ignored him and stepped inside the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Now, what had she got?

 _First_ , she slept with a guy she barely knew.

 _Second_ , he was her partner at work.

 _Third_ , they're assigned here to complete a mission.

 _Forth_ , the mission hadn't even been completed yet.

 _Fifth_ , … Fifth, he didn't use a condom, did he?

 _Sixth_ , … the sex was good. Yeah, _good_.

So, that's it. It's just because of the alcohol, anyway. She decided to take a shower, to wash all the evidences of last night away, but then she looked around, noticed that her clothes were all left outside. With a sigh, she opened the door again and stepped outside.

"Hey!" What she saw was Robin standing there, with his hands covering his crotch. Well, still nude. He then turned and faced the bed.

He probably forgot his bare back and his bare butt. Regina grabbed her clothes quickly and couldn't help teasing him, "Nice arse."

Robin then grabbed a pillow and put it behind his body. Before stepping inside the bathroom again, Regina raised an eyebrow, "You know, I don't know is that some sort of morning erections. But, well, I'll be quick."

Well, now.

 _Seventh,_ maybe she saw his morning erection.

— — — — — —

Leopold had prepared suit for Robin, and also several dresses for Regina to choose. Seriously, she didn't want to know how he knew their sizes. She chose a red open-back halter gown with a slit-keyhole on the front. Her hair was loosened down, curls were all over her bare shoulders and her upper back.

When they're ready and sat on the bed to wait until the party began, Regina thought there was a need to mention what'd happened between them.

"So, last night," She cleared her throat, and then continued, "was just a night. Nothing special, you know?"

"Yes, what a night." He nodded to her.

"You know, that's the alcohol causing that. Okay?" She made that clear.

He nodded again, but remained silent.

"Just forget about it, and focus on what we should be focusing on."

"I'm not sure that I can really forget about it. Okay? I know this sounds nonsense, but I felt something last night. Not just lust." He paused, she wanted him to go on, but he didn't speak further. Instead, he said, "Just, talk about our planning."

 _Damn_ this man, she wanted him to go on.

Regina let out a breath while forcing herself not to roll her eyes at this idiot for the millionth times.

— — — — — —

They'd go down and stayed for a while. Robin asked her to dance and she followed him to the dancing floor. Their bodies were close, against each other's, swinging with the music. After spending some time, they started completing their mission.

They decided to cause a power cut. "You go to turn off the electric power, or whatever you can do to make the power gone. So that the guards will be distracted, and I can go inside his study."

"No, that's so dangerous. I'll go inside the study." Robin protested. But guess what? He didn't truly know how stubborn the woman standing in front of him was.

"And what? I'll go inside and just simply cut the wires. I've read your file, you know about those freaking little... things."

Robin sighed and nodded, she's right. Why is she always right? He went to the basement and found the switch room. It was true that he knew quite a few things about the wires, he'd once gone undercover for that, pretending as an electrician.

In the time being, Regina stepped into the study. She waited in the corner until she saw the guards left after receiving an order and the lights in the corridor gone off. Regina closed the wooden door behind her back and walked towards Blanchard's laptop. She inserted the USB.

 _Searching..._

 _ **File found!**_

 _Copying... 10%_

Staring at the monitor, she found her heart pounding hard in her chest. Her ownself wasn't the only thing made her nervous and worried, but also the idiot who caused the power cut and now she didn't even know where he was. _What didn't they discuss about the place they meet anyways?_

 _Copying... 30%_

He is an idiot. Absolutely. She thought that he was an unprofessional agent, well she still didn't think he was professional, just slightly better than before, this was what _Regina-stubborn-as-hell-Mills_ would only admit.

 _Copying... 50%_

Their affair was only a onetime thing. Regina Mills couldn't allow herself to make the same mistake twice. This was just a mission which they needed to complete. And all the sparks, sweet things were only pretending.

She looked around this room, which reminded her the last time what she and Robin did here.

Regina let out a sigh.

 _Copying... 90%_

Her mind went back to wonder where Robin was. And then she heard there was a sudden noise outside the door. The footsteps were getting louder, the person must be getting closer.

 _Copying... 98%_

 _ **Done!**_

Regina quickly removed the USB, hid it inside her fist.

The room door was opened loudly. Blanchard's angry eyes were staring straightly at Regina. He let out a slight laugh.

"Oh, Mrs. Wood. No, I should call you Miss Mills." He closed the door behind his back and walked inside the room. So, their identities were exposed. Regina frowned at him, why didn't he just let the guards to capture them?

"Don't worry. I'll let you know where you failed before I let my guards in." He smiled to her, Regina had been known that how terrible he was a long time ago.

"Last time you two little idiots came into my study here was for mission, right? Lucky for you I didn't know that back then. But thank you to my mistrusting to others, I've always placed bugs in guest rooms."

 _Bugs? He'd been listening to everything through a tapping device._

"Oh yes. Apart from your mission, I'm honored to be the audience of your little porn show. You'd got a nice voice, Agent Mills." He was standing there, back leaned against the door, which seemed as her only way to get out here. She needed to find a way to save her own life.

But now it was more important to find a way to finish her mission.

His words made her feel sick. Not only his words, but also his face, his smile, everything about him made her feel disgusting.

— — — — — —

Robin left the basement after causing the power cut. He had to find Regina before she was caught. Walking carefully in the corridor, he heard footsteps coming after him.

"Mr. Wood, the power is gone. What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked him doubtfully.

"Ugh... I'm going to go back to find my wife now." He replied, hoping that they would let him go.

The head nodded, Robin was going to leave, when the guard took a certain order through the earphones, "Catch him!" The head told the rest of the guards. One of them pull out a gun and pointed it at Robin.

They brought him to a room nearby and tied him to a chair. "Go outside and watch the door. I'm going to find Mr. Blanchard." The black hair guy said.

Robin was left alone in the room. How unprofessional are you? He thought.

 _Never locked an agent alone in a room with an exit_. Though the room door was being guarded, there's still a window.

Robin spent a while to get out of the rope they just find somewhere immediately after they caught him. He went to the window side and checked if it's locked.

 _No, it wasn't locked_. After opening it, Robin climbed out through it. The room was on 1/F - wasn't too high. He walked bowing down and as near the wall as he could. The study was on 2/F, Robin walked and looked up to the window which he guessed the study was located. The window and the curtain were both opened.

Robin was thinking what to do when there's something dropped down to the underbrush. He went and looked at it. He found an USB - the very same USB Agent gave them. He looked up to the window again. He could see the back of a certain brunette. The long, dark and silky hair, which he was familiar with.

 _That's must be_ _Regina_ , Robin thought. He guessed that she was caught.

He put the USB in his pocket, two voices in his brain were debating which thing he should do first. Of course he wanted to go upstairs and save Regina. But the truth was he didn't have enough power to beat all the guards, and that's what Regina would call him 'idiot' and 'unprofessional'.

— — — — — —

Leopold smiled to her like he was chatting with a friend.

"Now, I'm very interested in spending some alone time with you. Listening to your voices moaning is great, I guess it will be even more awesome to be involved in that.

He reached the table next to the wall, picked up a bottle of opened whiskey and poured for himself. His back was facing her.

Regina looked out from the opened window. There was a certain guy acting sneakingly. She looked at his dirty hair.

A certain thief. _What's that idiot doing there, anyway?_

But now there wasn't time for asking this. She quickly threw the USB out the window. And then prayed that idiot would notice her plan, and not acting as an idiot.

— — — — — —

Robin decided to go to find Regina. Maybe he couldn't defeat all those numerous strong and violent guards, but he was certainly going to try. Before he could start working out his plan (which was actually no plan), there was sound of the motor. He turned and found that there're several cars. Two cars with Canadian police on the bodies, and a middle size of black truck, and also a black car.

"Agent Locksley." Agent Herman got out of the black car and walked towards Robin.

"So good to see you. Regina was trapped inside the study. We'd copied the document; I've got the USB here." He took out the USB and handed it to his colleague.

Agent Herman nodded and took it.

"Good! Now, we're going to catch the bastard and get Agent Mills."

— — — — — —

Leopold walked towards her with a wine glass in his left hand. Regina swore to god she was going to punch that ugly and dirty smile out of his fat and old face.

He put the glass on the table and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his arms. Regina tried to fight, but he was larger and stronger than her. His lips were on her neck, she could smell the wine he drank. Regina tried to escape from him but it just made him hold her tighter.

She looked at her surroundings, noticed the wine glass Leopold used was in her reachable area. Grabbed the glass, Regina hit his head with all the force she'd got. The glass was broken and some of the pieces slashed into his flesh. His neck was then wet, because of the wine and also his own blood.

Leopold shouted out of pain, he stepped back and put his hand to touch his neck, which was now covered with his blood.

The door was opened.

"Regina!" Somebody called her name. Loudly. Louder than _needed_. And let's guess, that was an _idiot_.

Two strong and tall man in military uniform can in, followed by Robin and Agent Herman, and then several more strong man.

Robin rushed to grab Regina's hand and then started checking her. "Are you alright?"

Nodded, she kept looking at Leopold, who was now being caught by some of the guards.

"Let go of me! You fool!" He kept shouting and his hand was still covering his wound.

"Mr. Blanched, we've got the evidence of your criminal activities, including threatening others by violence, corruption and drug dealing." Agent Herman told him with a little grin on his lips.

Officials and agents from different departments came and do their jobs. Regina walked to a young guy who was squatting down and tidying up things.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled to Regina. "Hello, Agent Mills."

"Yeah... I know it's against the guidance of procedures, but I want to ask if you mind giving me the recording Blanched recorded in our room. I mean me and Agent Locksley. I know he'd put a bug inside it."

"Ugh, okay... Is it very important? Maybe I can simply give you the CD. I think it's the sole file." He picked up a CD-ROM while speaking, and handing it to Regina.

"Well, sure. Thank you very much." She smiled at him before walking away.

"Agent... Regina!" He called her by name, made her stop and turned back to look at him. "You know, you haven't told me when you will have time to have dinner with me."

"Oh!" Yeah, dinner. She almost forgot, no, she'd already forgotten that this young man had been asking her out for quite a while. Taking a breath, her mind quickly thought about how to reply him. Or maybe more specifically, how to _reject_ him.

"Sorry, Regina has a date with me. She's busy, you know." She really didn't know where the hell he suddenly showed up. Robin smiled to her.

The young man nodded with a forced smile, and then left.

Regina and Robin were left there, others were doing their own job and weren't near them. Robin nodded to the CD she was holding, "What's that?"

"The evident of the inappropriate thing we did. That bastard had put a bug in the room, everything was recorded." She murmured quietly.

"You want to bring that home?" He was having the smirk on his lips again, "You know, I really don't mind making a new one with you. I enjoy hearing your moans."

"Shut up." She looked around, afraid that somebody might hear him.

"I told you, it's just the alcohol. And we were only pretending."

He shook his head, "No, you know that. Yes, you were quite drunk, but I felt that. Why don't you just give a chance for both of us? I know that's not the best beginning, but it's not the worst either. And hey Regina, we can be friends first. Not friends with benefit, though I don't mind. I mean, we can be friends."

He nodded after finishing his own words.

"I mean, maybe you can come and have dinner with me?" He ended up with that which made Regina frowned and chuckled.

 _ **Idiot.**_

She had called him an idiot so many times, like a thousand times, because he was. He was unprofessional, but that's what made him to go back and saved her. Though it's also because of the contribution of the man of the department, Regina knew well that Robin Locksley was that kind of man who would go and save her.

"Okay." She said.

Yeah, why not? They could be friends _first_. No matter friends with or without _benefits_.

She didn't forget that the sex was good.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, sorry for my absence, I had my public exams several months ago and now have got a job lol. And working is boring and tired, so I want to do something other than that, and I'm getting back to fanfic-writing! I'm glad if you're still reading this fanfic. After what happened in the show, I'd decided not to watch it if there's no Robin.**_

 _ **Anyways, I've an idea for this story in my mind, so I'm going to continue Undercover. Hope you like it, and I apologize for my poor English lol.**_

* * *

"Hello, this is Lavi Cook, can I help you?" The brunette answered the phone as she got ready to take the order. "Yes, I would like to order take out."

"Sure, sir, what would you like to order?"

"A medium Hawaiian Pizza and also one shrimp and lobster risotto, please."

Noticing his voice and the accent, she raised her eyebrows, and answered, "Okay Mr. Locksley, your order will be ready in about 30mins. We will call you when the food is ready." He chuckled and said thanks.

"Hello, we're ready to order." A young man sat across the room waved at her, she ended the phone call before going to serve the other customers.

She sighed when she walked back to the counter. They told her the job was not easy and she knew it, but she still couldn't wait to get out of this crap place. And get rid of the lame waitress uniform. The cheap quality name tag with the fake name Sara on it.

Regina Mills had been working in this restaurant for more than a month, and she didn't know how long she had to stand for this crap. She knew she was here for the work. But one fact about Regina Mills - she had limited patience. She had had enough. But after all, she was a professional agent and so she still had to act professionally, this was what she told herself.

That was before the annoying Locksley bombed into this diner and accidentally discover her working as a waitress. He was going to call her name, she knew it just as she knew the fact that he was stupid as hell.

-x-x-x-

 _"Welcome, sir. I'm Sara, do you come here alone?" She looked into his blue eyes and trying hard to get him to understand her mind. "Okay, Sara. Yes, alone." Robin Locksley widened his eyes and answered, following her instruction and sat down._

 _She got him the menu and then went back to do her job and of course she didn't forget to give him a death-glare, with an eye-roll._

 _When she went to take his order, the annoying man with the stupid smirk on his face teased, "Seriously, Sara? Nice name huh."_

 _"I'm here to take your order, not for you to laugh at my name, Sir."_

 _"Okay fine, one Fettuccine Al Funghi." Robin glanced at the menu quickly and immediately chose a dish. She nodded and was ready to leave as he added, "I can help, you know, whatever you're doing." Which got him another eye-roll from Regina._

Since that day, Robin became an usual customer of the restaurant. And here's another reason - Regina Mills wanted to get rid of this stupid man too.

She had got this mission months ago, they were trying to catch the boss of a drug cartel. The information was that he would be in this restaurant and trade in this week. Regina got more intense in these few days, but she tried to stay calm and play cool.

Hearing the door being opened, Regina turned around. The annoying man was here, walking towards her and looking straight at her eyes with the stupid smile on his face.

"You are early, the order is not yet ready." Her gaze moved to his face only for a few seconds, after that it went back to the work she were doing.

"Hello to you too." Robin smiled to her. As he didn't get a response from the brunette, he added, "I'll wait over here.", and took a step back.

Regina nodded at that. He better not to disturb her or else she would kill him, like immediately. And as they had known each other for a few months now (although they didn't really interact for most of the time), Robin Locksley understood that.

-x-x-x-

 _It was the second time he visited the restaurant. "You know, I had tried to reach you the past few months, but you ignored me. Why did you do that?" He said to her when he was standing near the corner, waiting for his take out order._

 _She held her breath for a few seconds. Because everything felt so good._

 _"Because we are not friends, stop pretending like we are." She answered as one of her brows raised._

 _"Come on, we could be. You know that. Give me a chance. The date was not awful, was it?" His voice was low and quiet._

 _No, it was great._

 _Regina took a deep breath, she didn't know why, she definitely wasn't nervous, was she? "I'm working."_

 _"Then we can talk after you'd finished this." He whispered, with an even lower voice that only Regina caught his words._

 _The door heading to the kitchen was opened and a staff walked out, with Robin's order in her hands. He paid and got his food before heading to the door. Regina's gaze followed as he left._

 _"He's hitting on you, you know huh?" The younger brunette teased Regina. She snorted with a little smile on her lips as a response._

-x-x-x-

"Have you thought about it? Go out with me again, after your work." He said, smiling with his dimples showing.

"Locksley, that was just a one-time thing." Regina didn't even look at him, just keep on tidying the plates. "It could be more than that."

She stopped her work and looked at him, his smile was sincere and looked real. Locksley was a kind man, she got to admit this.

But Regina just didn't feel like a woman who date and so on. And she liked working, dating would disturb her work and she didn't want that.

The night she went out with him was pretty nice though...

* * *

 _ **I hope you like it and thanks for reading! We'll see their late-night date in the next chapter, please leave me a review so that I know you are reading this!**_


End file.
